Paranoia
by Draco Trainer
Summary: Desde que salió de la academia Uchiha Sasuke tenía la sensación de ser observado, más que eso, estaba seguro de que esos raros accidentes a su alrededor eran claros intentos de asesinato (one-shot)


**Naruto y todos sus personajes... son míos!**

 **Naaa… Son de Kishimoto.**

* * *

 _Desde que salió de la academia Uchiha Sasuke tenía la sensación de ser observado, más que eso, estaba seguro de que esos raros accidentes a su alrededor eran claros intentos de asesinato._

 _._

Al fin estaba en la guarida de Orochimaru, habían pasado ya un par de días desde que desertó de Konoha y se enfrentó a Naruto, su ex amigo/rival.

¿Porque había abandonado la aldea?

Bien, la razón principal y que todo el mundo conoce, es debido a su búsqueda de poder, dejar atrás esos lazos con personas que solo lo debilitaban y le eran inservibles para alcanzar su venganza.

Tenía que irse si en verdad quería ser fuerte.

Sin embargo no era la única razón.

Tenía que irse de ese lugar antes de perder la cordura, ...o la vida.

Todo había comenzado desde que se graduó de la academia.

Empezó como un pequeño hormigueo en la nuca.

Después un escalofrío le recorría la espalda, su cuerpo se tensó, esa sensación le era familiar, mucho más leve que la primera vez que la sintió cuando su clan fue asesinado por Itachi, pero ahí estaba.

Instinto asesino.

Y estaba dirigido a el. Fue algo muy rápido y sutil, sólo duró unos segundos.

Tan rápido que dudo de haberlo sentido realmente, así que opto por olvidarlo.

Días después de haber pasado la prueba de su nuevo sensei, quien por cierto era un vago y para colmo pervertido; prácticamente desvirgó a Naruto con esa estúpida técnica, mil años de muerte, hasta a él le dolió el trasero solo de ver.

En fin, estaba entrenado tranquilamente lanzamiento de shuriken cuando volvió a sentir esa pequeña dosis de instinto asesino y la sensación de ser observado, no estaba seguro de donde provenía, fingió no darse cuenta para ver si su posible atacante salia de las sombras y lo enfrentaba, pero nada pasó, igual que en la escuela desapareció rápidamente.

Claro que esta vez no lo pasaría por alto.

Pasaron varias semanas hasta que la sensación volvió, estaba practicando su katon en el lago cuando ocurrió.

Entonces aprendió dos cosas; uno, que solo ocurría cuando estaba completamente solo, nunca en el pueblo o cuando estaba con su equipo en los campos de entrenamiento. Y dos, tenía la sensación de que estaba siendo estudiado.

¿quien y porque lo acechaba?

Bueno, el era el ultimo Uchiha, no sería extraño que alguien, tal vez de un rango superior, enviara a alguien para espiarlo, dudaba que fuera el hokage, quizá uno de los miembros del consejo.

Pero eso no explicaba la sensación de una promesa de muerte que inundaba el ambiente.

¿enemigos de otra aldea?

De ser así, hacían un pésimo trabajo encubriendo su presencia.

¿Itachi?

El pensarlo le dio escalofríos.

Sea quien sea no podía mostrarse débil o afectado.

Después de volver de su primera misión fuera de la aldea, Sasuke volvió con más determinación, el enfrentarse a tipos como Zabuza y Haku le demostro que tenia un largo camino por recorrer si quería alcanzar sus objetivos.

También el y Naruto habían reforzado ese lazo de amistad/rivalidad que había entre ellos, y que nunca, ni a punta de katana admitiría en voz alta.

Fue por esos días que empezaron a ocurrirle cosas muy extrañas, algunos "accidentes"

O eso creyó que eran al principio, después de casi sacarse un ojo con su propio shuriken mientras practicaba con alambre ninja que se rompió sorpresivamente y que días después casi fue mordido por una pequeña serpiente venenosa que se metió en su porta-kunai empezó a dudar que solo fueron eso, "accidentes".

Y aquella sensación volvió.

No fue después de los exámenes chūnin que confirmó sus sospechas.

Alguien lo quería muerto

Después de haber recibido el sello de maldicion de Orochimaru, creyó que todo el tiempo había sido ese maldito, pero él no parecía interesado en verlo morir, además no creía que los métodos empleados vayan con el estilo del sannin.

Días antes de la tercera ronda del examen las amenazas a su persona volvieron.

Cambiaron analgésicos por tranquilizantes y casi cae de un árbol de diez metros por quedarse dormido, algunos de sus sellos explosivos resultaron defectuosos y se activaron antes de tiempo (¡casi se queda sin pestañas!) se despertó una noche por agua y sintió el olor a gas que pudo matarlo mientras dormía, había un kunai muy bien afilado ¡dentro de su almohada!

El estúpidos calcetín rojo que echó a perder la mayoría de su ropa blanca ¡ni siquiera tiene calcetines rojos! Y para colmo, su sopa de tomate estaba demasiado salada!

...lo último tal vez, solo _tal vez,_ podía ser error suyo.

...tal vez.

¡pero eso no significa nada!

Después de la invasión, terminó en el hospital cuando el idiota de Naruto si pudo derrotar a un oponente que el no.

¡¿como mierda es que ese rubio idiota sin el más mínimo sentido de la moda se había vuelto tan fuerte?!

¡necesitaba más poder!

Durante el tiempo que estuvo internado pensó en muchas cosas y después de su pelea frustrada con el dobe amante del naranja, una idea se sembró en su cabeza

Tenía que irse de la aldea y aceptar la propuesta de Orochimaru.

Tal vez las palabras de Kakashi hubieran tenido un efecto mayor en el, y hubiera renunciado a la idea de irse con la serpiente, que aunque le aterra admitirlo pero… Tiene cierto aire de pedofilo.

Sin querer recordó uno de los consejos de su hermano.

" _sasuke, si una persona extraña te ofrece dulces para que vayas con él, no aceptes"_

Sasuke alejo esos pensamientos, y cualquiera donde Itachi actuará como buen hermano.

El necesitaba poder y Estaba dispuesto a todo.

Claro que si la maldita serpiente resultaba ser de _**esos,**_ no dudaría en largarse después de meterle un kunai por…

Hmp!

Como sea,

Tal vez pudo elegir quedarse si no hubiera recibido un mensaje muy claro.

Había dormido más de la cuenta ese día, al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue el techo blanco.

Entonces sintió humedad en la palma de su mano.

La levantó frente a el y vio que habían escrito algo.

 _ **¡vete o muere!**_

Si el mensaje no era ya aterrador, se dio cuenta que estaba escrito con sangre.

SU sangre.

Sasuke despejo sus dudas.

Se largaba de Konoha.

Actualmente el joven Uchiha se preguntaba si no debió investigar más sobre el asunto antes de irse.

…

Era un día tranquilo en la aldea de konoha

Hyuga Hinata salia del hospital después de una rápida visita.

¡Naruto-kun se veía tan lindo dormido!

Hinata no sabía si sentirse feliz o enojada.

Por un lado, el bastardo del Uchiha al fin había desaparecido, no de la forma que ella hubiese querido, que incluía un funeral, pero se sentía satisfecha de que captará el mensaje.

Por desgracia Naruto-kun no parecía que se rendiría en traer a su amigo devuelta a la aldea

¡oh el es tan bueno y perseverante! Pensaba con cariño la chica.

En fin, solo esperaba que el bastardo se mate o que el sannin raro lo viole.

¡Eso se merece por robar el primer beso de Naruto-kun!

.

 **Fin.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(N/A: oh Hinata, si supieras lo que le hizo Kakashi :v )**

 **.**

* * *

 **Omake**

—Kabuto... ¿si te pregunto algo serás completamente sincero?

—¿de que se trata Orochimaru-sama?

—¿soy yo, o todo el mundo cree que soy un pedófilo?

—señor...

—¿parezco uno?

—...

—¿...Kabuto?

—¿...si le digo la verdad, promete no matarme?

—...

—...

—jodete Kabuto.

—señor?

—mm?

—¿lo es?

—¡ **No**!


End file.
